A Day Out
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Kazuki and Mizuki share a nice day together.


A Day Out

Ninja Misao

* * *

The sun was out in the clear blue sky it was a beautiful day but she wouldn't be outside to enjoy it. At Kazuki apartment Mizauki was cooking dinner and washing his clothes. With the Next Comic Pa around the corner the only think on this artists mind is his next comic which meant anything else was out of the question. Mizuki looked out the window at the clear blue she sighed lightly before she turned to Kazuki who was hard at work. The red haired teen wondered if he even knew she existed.

The door opened and in walked Yu, Taishi and the rest of the gang. Soon laughter filled the room, Mizuki finished cooking and left it out on the counter. She watched as Yu and Eimi argued while Taishi yelled about word conquest. They all seemed like one happy family...a place where she felt like an outsider.

As day turned to night Mizuki put away the left overs she back over at the table. They were still drawing but there was no laughter only silence. The red haired teen grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kazuki." Mizuki said with a slight wave.

The only response she got was a slight nod but that was enough for her. Taishi watched Mizuki leave he wanted a few moments before following her.

The fresh air felt nice, Mizuki took a deep breath while looking up at the night sky. Life has been like this for a while now Mizuki would stay with Kazuki till nightfall. She would make sure he was eating and help take care of him while he was determined to draw his comics. Mizuki gave up a lot for him and that was her choice yet why did she feel so sad?

Mizuki finally made it back to her house the lights weren't on her parents must be working lake tonight. As she was about to walked to the door she spotted a certain dark green haired teen waiting at the door with his glasses glisten in the moonlight. The red haired teen unlocked the door and invited Taishi inside.

They walked in Taishi sat down on the sofa while Mizuki prepared some tea for the both of them. She handed a cup to Taishi before sitting down.

" Why are you here?" Mizuki asked bluntly.

"Are you not tired of sitting in the shadows my dear sister? Taishi asked taking a sip from his cup.

Mizuki looked down she knew what he meant no matter now many times she been over to his house it was as if Kazuki didn't see her at all he would never look at her or even smile but I guess that is the curse of being a doujinshi artist always busy no time for anything else.

"Yes, who wouldn't be but I chose this path and i will follow it to the end. Its kind of sad though when i see you all together you like one big family a family where i don't fit in. So don't worry about me I chose to be in the shadows because I wanted to be close to him. Mizuki said smiling.

Taishi finished his tea and stood up he looked directly at Mizuki with a serious look on his face.

"One day you wont have to be in the shadows, you will be in the sunlight feeling its warmth just be patient my sister." Taishi said.

Mizuki watched Taishi leave before heading upstairs to her room. She slipped out of her clothes and put on her pajamas. She laid on her bed and looked up at the celling. Mizuki couldn't get what Taishi said out of her head what he said was not possible not yet anyways.

The days went by quickly and Comic Pa came then went. Mizuki finished cleaning Kazuki's apartment. She took a deep breath and looked outside watching a bird fly threw the clear blue sky. Her attention went to the main door where Kazuki walked in, he was alone which strange at first but she shook it off with a smile.

"I made a list of some items you might need its on the counter." The red haired teen said.

"Uh...thanks listen the next next Comic Pa isn't for a few weeks so i was wondering if we could spend the day together? Kazuki asked nervously.

Mizuki was a bit surprised but she smiled all the same.

The red haired lass nodded. "Sure."

The Two stared at the arcade Mizuki cheered for Kazuki when she was playing a few fighting games even though he lost every time. They both of them were having a great time. Then it was off to the Café where they enjoyed some hot coco and some snacks. They sat in silence enjoying each others company. Mizuki looked out the window it felt good to be outside before night fall.

"Kazuki?" the red haired teen asked

"Yes? the young artiest replied

"Lets go to the park after this." The red haired lass said

"Okay." Kazuki replied.

Keeping his promise Kazuki took Mizuki to the park. He sat under the tree and watched Mizuki run around with a smile on her face as if enjoying mother natures company. The sun shined down on the red haired lass she sighed happily as she felt how warm it felt. It was getting late and the sun was staring to set. It was time to go home Kazuki walked Mizuki to her home the red haired teen wasn't sad that today was over but she enjoyed every minute of it. Before she knew it she was already home the red haired lass walked up to her door and turned to Kazuki.

"Thank you for today I really enjoyed it." Mizuki said

"Me too." Kazuki said gently.

Mizuki waved good bye before heading inside smiling all the way up to her room. Today was a good day and maybe they could do this again sometime.

Slipping out from his hiding spot Taishi crossed his arms with a confident smile on his face as he watched the light in Mizuki's room go out.

"It took some time but I finally got you back into the sunlight feeling it warmth and love. I finally got you back where you belong."

End


End file.
